МОЙ РУССКИЙ MUSA
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Alfred es un estudiante el cual ha conocido de casualidad a su musa... USAXNYORUSA


N/A: MI PRIMER FIC RUSAME, Y ULTIMO. NO SOY FAN DE LA PAREJA PERO LO HICE EN DEDICATORIA, ADEMAS ES QUIZAS UNO DE LOS POCOS FICS QUE NO TERMINARA EN TRAGEDIA MIO –llora de felicidad- AUNQUE TIENE UN FINAL ALTERNO QUE SI GUSTAN LO SUBIRE

_**МОЙ РУССКИЙ**____**MUSA**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Cuántas veces había invertido, incluso solo ido ocultándose entre los últimos lugares de aquel teatro?, no tenía idea, no le importaba tampoco, lo único que le interesaba era la razón por la que se desvivía, por la cual gastaba más de la mitad de lo que ganaba en un mes. La razón por la cual sentía su corazón vibrar de un modo que nunca lo hizo.

Su belleza, su musa, Alfred F. Jones era un típico norteamericano el cual había ido a estudiar a Moscú, mas nunca creyó que allí encontraría una gran razón para que cada parte de él se sintiera tan vivo. Recordaba esa primera vez, sus compañeros le dijeron que hasta que viera el espectáculo de Ballet del lugar no podía decir que había disfrutado de todo lo que aquel país le ofrecia, además de un frio helado y vodka, cosas que por cierto odiaba y mucho.

Aun así, no tenía muchas expectativas ese tipo de espectáculos no eran lo suyo, el prefería otras cosas, como las películas de acción, de superhéroes, deportes como el baseball o hockey, algo más de hombre y macho que se respeta. Claro que no podía oponerse pues las entradas se la regalaron; ahora agradecía el haber ido a aquel lugar, agradecía esos boletos gratis, y el hecho de que simplemente le habían insistido tanto para ir.

La razón era simple, tenía nombre y apellido Anya Braginskaya, la bailarina principal del ballet, ella era hermosa, su piel era pálida, unos ojos de un tono violáceo que acentuaban aun más su rostro, una figura digna de aquellas muñecas de porcelana, juraba que su piel se sentiría suave como parecía, los movimientos que hacían eran gráciles y hermosos, su cabello era un tono cenizo que combinaba tan bien con ella, parecía perfecta, no, ella era perfecta ante los ojos de los americanos.

Alfred se había encaprichado con aquella mujer, desde el primer momento en que la vió no podía sacársela de su cabeza, era simplemente maravillosa, era tanta aquella atracción y tantas emociones que causaba en él que simplemente el tan solo verla le llenaba de jubilo, y calor el pecho.

Pasaron unos tres meses, cuando finalmente pudo tenerla cerca , era aun más bella de ese modo que a la distancia, solo había sido unos momentos en los que por casualidad la había encontrado en la calle chocando con esta, había intentado hablarle más las palabras se le fueron enredando, además de que parecía había quedado como un estúpido frente a esta quien solo se reia, dios hasta su risa parecía angelical.

. I´M A IDIOT!- exclamó el joven dándose topes en su habitación cuando recordaba aquello, tuvo la oportunidad, quizás la única oportunidad que tendría para hablarle, para quizás ser su amigo, y tal vez conquistarla, Alfred se sentía el ser mas idiota, imbécil y estúpido del universo conocido.

Luego de aquello, logró descubrir que ella practicaba en el teatro a veces en solitario ciertos días, además que podía el publico ingresar sin problemas hasta cierta hora, claro que él no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Fue desde ese mismo instante que Alfred empezaba a ir cada tiempo libre allí, no se le acercaba no era necesario, ver a su bella musa danzando como un bello cisne le era suficiente, si, realmente era un idiota enamorado y quizás algo obsesivo, trataba de descubrir más, quería saber si tenia pareja, pero todos decían que la mujer de sus sueños nunca se la veía con nadie, incluso habíase unido a un club de fans por internet, era raro pues Anya no tenia cuenta ni nada, era triste aun asi el siguió averiguando mas, pero sabia que no era suficiente.

El americano estaba decididó la conquistaría, no era exactamente el hombre mas romántico del mundo apenas había tenido una novia en el pasado, quien termino abandonándolo pues decía que nunca tenia sus prioridades en orden, bueno, era cosa del pasado ahora si las tendría.

Desde ese día comenzaban a llegar ramos de flores, cartas anónimas, y otros obsequios para la rusa, Alfred era su gran fan, su fan numero uno, había tenido que improvisar poemas, los cuales no eran muy buenos, pero eran sinceros, la comparaba con la nieve, con el frio, con flores y con comida, bueno eso solo una vez, pero tenia hambre.

La rusa en cambio no respondia, pero muchas lanzaban chismes de al parecer un novio escondido, ella no decía nada pues simplemente ni ella sabía quien era aquel hombre misterioso que hacia que con el tiempo su corazón latiera y sintiera un sentimiento calido en ella a pesar de la vida dura que tenia tras todo aquel mundo de maravillas que era el baile y el teatro.

Ya estaba siendo época de navidad, Alfred debía regresar a norteamerica para poder pasar ese mes con su familia, asi que le escribió una ultima carta a Anya

"_Querida Musa:_

_He estado observándote por mucho tiempo desde lejos, nunca he tenido el valor para acercarme a ti, bueno ya lo he hecho pero realmente actue como un idiota,¡ hasta juraba que me había olvidado de cómo hablar!, realmente me sentí un total estúpido ante ti._

_Este no es un poema… supongo que ya lo habras notado, pero es una confesión, te amo, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi bailar, el momento donde las luces solo te iluminaban como si fueras un bello ángel, porque eso eres para mi, un ángel, una muñeca de porcelana la cual nunca quisiera quebrar, la cual solo deseo cuidar por siempre. _

_Se que me tomaras por un loco, quizás un pervertido o un demente ¡no te culpo!, hasta yo siento que deberían encerrarme en un neurosiquiatrico, pero aun asi soy sincero me enamore de ti, te amo y no puedo evitarlo._

_Es por eso que deseo poder saber si me darias una oportunidad, si es así ¿podrias dejármelo saber?, mi nombre es Alfred, siempre me siento en la última fila cuando ensayas, asi que por favor si pudieras dejármelo saber de algún modo me sentiría el chico mas feliz del mundo, por favor dímelo en un mes, pues estaré de regreso en ese tiempo._

Con cariño tu héroe y admirador secreto Alfred F. Jones"

Dejó la carta en un bello ramo de flores, mientras pensaba en las miles de probabilidades quizás fue demasiado impulsivo, quizás no era digno de ella. Quizás mandaría a que lo arrestaran por acoso, bueno… pero él estaría lejos, muy lejos de allí.

El tiempo paso volando, hasta que finalmente llegó el dia por fin volveria a Moscu, estaba tan emocionado que no tardaría en ir al teatro, no había nadie quizás ella ya no volvería allí, quizás si la había asustado quizás…. Una carta.

Se aproximó y la tomo para leerla tan solo decía "cuando aprendas a hablar dímelo de frente e invítame una copa" El joven quedo parado allí, lo haría le dedicaría todo lo que le había dicho de frente, iria el mismo por ella, quizás no esa noche, quizás no ese dia, pero lo haría y haría que finalmente aquella historia entre ambos comenzara.


End file.
